Naruto Who?
by Tsubani
Summary: naruto is finally back after 8 years but not wanting to be known he is under a diffrent name. funny and will be lemons angst and humor. NaruxHina or NaruxSaku or NaruxSakuxHina there will be other parings
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think and R&R! Arigato!

------------------------------------------------

"RIIIIIING!" students soon started flooding the halls, their voices and laughter filling the building with noise.

"I cant belive that this is is the last day of Lower level," a certain pink haired ninja sighed, reminiscing over the past 12 years

"I know, and he still isn't back" the blond walking beside her said in sad sort of tone

"Yeah….. Wait, why do you care Ino?"

"Well-I-um-you see…. I don't care, mind your own business Sakura!" yelled the blond

"Shut up, Ino-pig!"

"Screw you Forehead!"

They glared at each other for a few seconds before looking the other way and sulking

"….but you do have a point, where has he been for the past 12 years?" Sakura said with a sad sigh

Ino looked slyly over at her friend "So I'm not the only one who cares, and I thought that you said you hated him and didn't care what happened to him!"

Sakura blushed " But-I-he-…."

Ino chuckled "Whatever forehead let's just go"

"uh...yeah…sure" Sakura said but her mind was else where

FLASHBACK

_Sakura was running towards the gate, happy to finally be able to see her friend after three years_

_'__why__ am I so happy to see him, __its__ not like I like him'_

_'__oh__ but you do like him' said the inner __sakura_

_'__shut__ up you!'_

_'I'm just saying what you truly feel, oh yeah id stop running if was you_

_'Why?'_

_"SMACK!"__ Sakura ran into a tree_

_'__that's__ why' _

_'SHUT UP YOU!'_

_As Sakura neared the gates she slowed down and started walking. She saw a bunch of people by the gate and wondered what was going on_

_'I didn't think that this many people liked Naruto' she thought_

_As she drew closer she saw someone she never thought she would see again_

_"Sasuke?"__ Tears started flowing from her eyes "Sasuke!" _

_She ran over to him and kissed him she pulled back and saw that he was blushing _

_"I-I-I'm sorry for leaving you Sakura"_

_"It's ok Sasuke, its fine__ because I love you, only you Sasuke"_

_"I love you to, I'll love you __forever__"_

_Sakura started crying and kissing him but noticed__ that he was limping and his arm seemed broken_

_"What happened?" __She pulled out her medicine and began to treat his wounds_

_"I __was be__i__ng controlled by Orochimaru but broke free, thanks to someone's help I might add. He reminded me of where I belong and who my true friends were"_

_"Who helped you?" _

_"What do you mean who? __Naruto of course, who else?"_

_"Oh I'm sorry Naruto I forgot about…..you……." she said as she turned to face him "Where is he?"_

_"Oh he might be __helping __Jiraiya__"_

_"Let's go meet them Sasuke, I have to thank Naruto for bringing you back"_

_They went to look for __Jiraiya__ and found him knocked out on the ground_

_"Hey get up, get up!" Sasuke yelled and kicked him lightly_

_"Sasuke don't do that! I have a better way of waking him up"_

_"Some hot lady wants to thank you in private for writing your books!"_

_"Huh- what-where!" __Jiraiya__ woke up in a flash "Ahhh my head…."_

_"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked_

_"I think that better wait until we reach the Hokages office" __Jiraiya__ said_

_In the Hokages office, Tsunade asked "What happened, __where's Naruto_

_"I don't know he knocked me out!"_

_"WHAT!"__ Sasuke and Sakura both said in surprise_

_"Right after Sasuke went on ahead, he ran to catch up with him. A few minutes passed and I saw him run back with tears in his eyes. I asked him what was wrong and he said "I knew it…." "__knew__ what" he looked at me smiling but with tears down his face but he quickly wiped those away and said "I'm leaving." "But you can't leave, we just got Sasuke back and now YOU want to leave?!?" "I need some time so I'__ll be seein ya!" I went to stop him but __he ,um__…well let's just say knew my weakness." _

_"PERVERT!" Tsunade and Sasuke said as they punched him and he sailed through the wall and out of sight._

_Sakura, however, stood up "I'm going to look for him"_

_"What why?" Tsunade said_

_"What do you mean why? I have to bring him back!"_

_"But we don't even know where he is!" Sasuke said as he tried to calm Sakura down_

_"So what, He didn't know where you were and he brought you back!" tears started forming in Sakura's eyes_

_"Calm down Sakura" Tsunade said "he'll be back. Remember, he's going to be Hokage someday."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Sakura, are you ok?" Ino asked as they walked

"Wa-yeah of course I'm great!" Sakura smiled "He'll defiantly come back" she added under her breath.

Village Gates

"Jeez this day sucks it's so boring!" one of the gate guards yawned

"Who is that up ahead?" the other guard said as he peered ahead

"How the hell should I know!" the other guard said irritated "just wait till he gets over here"

"Welcome to Konoha Village!" said the other guard as the stranger neared

"Wow this place has changed a lot since the last time I was here, I wonder if the ramen shop is is still open" the stranger said more to himself than to the guards

"Yes, the Ichiraku Ramen House is still open it's gotten quite popular these days but may I as who you are?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me, I am….."

End of Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

ok the grades are diffrent in my story elementey through middleschool are 1-12th grades and i call that Lower level. hey there ninjas they have to be smart. sorry for the long flashback i was just explaning stuff


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people I will explain the years and grades.

Naruto has been gone from the village for 8 years in and out but he has been gone from Ero-sennin for 6 years. I am also changing the age Naruto was when he went to go train too. I am saying that Naruto was like 9 when he went with Ero-sennin. Before that all of the Orochimaru V.s Hokage stuff happened. Sasuke left and Naruto went after him failed to bring him back but instead of going back to the village Jiraiya came and took Naruto of f to train for 2 years. During this time(after about a year and a half) they found out where Sasuke and Orochimaru were and got Sasuke back as well as killing Orochimaru. It took about a year and a half to make it back to Konoha but during this time, towards the end, they met up with the Akatsuki and the whole Gaara thing happened and that's how Sasuke got wounded.

Now for the grades. The grades go in year and a half folds but school was postponed because of the whole Orochimaru thing and Sasuke thing. They had finished 1-5th before Orochimaru attacked and Sasuke left and during this time they were rebuilding but still teaching just not in the classrooms. Then, after 6th year, Sasuke came back but not Naruto. The council told everyone that the demon was gone and most of the people were happy. Then the council said that if anyone went to look for that "thing" that they would be exiled so all of Naruto's friends had to go on with their lives. Now it is 9th grade year and the end of lower level and Naruto still hasn't returned to the village. The council never exiled him so he is still technically still a citizen and if Naruto comes back they can't do anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

I need to explain some things and hopefully not confuse anyone. The Lower level grades end at 9th grade instead of 12th and Naruto has been gone for 8 years instead of 12 even thought chapter 1 says he has been gone for 12 years.

Legend

"talking"

'thinking'

**'Inner thinking (Sakura, Hinata, ect,)**

**"Kuybi"**

_Flashbacks_

"…but may I as who you are?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me, I am……"

_F__LASHBACK_

_**"Kit I don't think this is such a good idea" **__said the small fox_

_"I know but I need to go back there. One for school and two for my life, now that I have a reason to go back there. Wouldn't you like to have your own house instead of this stupid apartment?_

_**"Well kid you do have a point. But how are we going to get in the village? You said it yourself you would rather not be noticed for a while so you can get you affairs settled and so…wait what? I still don't get the last part. **_

_"I__ want to see if people still remember me for who I am not for your wrong doings!__"_

_**"How many times do you want me to apologize? Besides it's not like it was my fault, that damned Uch-"**_

_"__It's__ ok, I was ju__st venting a little frustration, I mean no one has come to look for me or anything so I want to see if something has happened…… even thought I already have an idea." _

_The little fox looked at his friend with a concerned sort of face before saying __**" Just**__** don't get your hopes up kit……Now how are we gonna get in? **__**we**__** could probably take out the guards and slip in unnoticed-"**_

_"STUPID FOX!" the blond said as he hit it on the head __" Use__ your head, ill just henge__."_

_**"Ittai"**__ glaring at the blond he said __**"that takes care of your appearance but what about the name?"**_

_Don't worry I'll figure something out or my name isn't Naruto __Uzumaki__!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Truth is he still hadn't come up with a name and by the time he got to the gate he was silently freaking out.

"um excuse me but what was your name?" the gate guard said

"Oh I'm sorry I kinda zoned out, ahem, my name is Makouro Namaki but just call me Maki. I'm to be starting school again, could you point me in the direction of the registration office?" Naruto said glad he came up with that so fast and covered it up really nicely.

"Of course, you said that you've been here before right? It's at the Hokages office, you will have to see Tsunade-sama. Here's an appointment card and just go up and see her." The guard handed Naruto a card.

Naruto thanked the guard and started jogging towards her office.

"Man, a lot has changed since I've been here" Naruto said enthusiastically

**"No shit it's been three years ya dope!" **the fox replied as he stuck his head out of Naruto's backpack.

"Shut up you stupid fox! I was just reminiscing ok?"

As Naruto was saying this he failed to see a certain heiress turn the corner. "SMACK!" they collided and fell.

"O-O-Oh I'm s-s-s-sorry "the heiress said nervously

"It's ok…Hina-I mean its ok!" Naruto said quite embarrassed "Say, you mind getting off me?"

Hinata looked and noticed she was straddling him and quickly got off, embarrassed.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry if there's anything I can do…"

"Well actually could you show me to the Hokage I need to register for school."

"Sure this way" she said as she pointed the way

Hinata and Naruto walked quietly together as they thought

'I really wish that I knew his name!' Hinata looked over at the brown haired, green eyed boy 'I get this strange feeling that I know him from somewhere but there's no way I know someone as hot as him. I'll just ask him for his name maybe that could tell me something'

'Maybe I should talk to her. But what should I say? It's been 8 years but she doesn't recognize me in this disguise I got it all ask for her name!'

"So-" they both said at the same time

"Sorry you go first" Hinata said

"No you I insist"

"But-"

"Please Hime, you first" Naruto said politely

'He called me princess? He's so nice if only it was Naruto-kun who said that…' she thought before answering "Ok, what's your name?"

"Makouro Namaki but Maki for short what's yours?"

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, Hyuga clan heiress"

Naruto grabbed her hand and kissed it and said "Pleased to meet you, Hina-chan"

Hinata blushed and was on the verge of fainting when she realized that they were was the Hokages office and said "W-W-W-We have arrived" and she ran off

Hinata turned the corner and sat down

'What's going on? Only Naruto has been able to do that to me oh god I'm- I'm' her body shook and she walked home on shaky legs. As soon as he got home, she had to go perform her daily "ritual" to a picture of her favorite genin.

Naruto looked at her and scratched his head and then knocked on the door.

"Enter"

Naruto walked in and went up to the desk and bowed

"Ah you're the one who was at the gate earlier, Makouro Namaki, am I correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I wish to enroll in Konoha High and I was told to come here."

"Yes but the school year almost over, seeing as today is the last day of Lower Level. The rest of the semester (3weeks) is the class parties and graduation from Lower level. Are you sure you wish to enroll in Konoha High?" Tsunade asked, not really paying attention

"Yes, I am prepared to take any test lined up." Naruto said, wondering why Tsunade's eyes were full of sadness.

"If I may ask, what is wrong Hokage-sama? You look worse than that kuybi boy the last time I saw him…" he said as he silently released his henge

"Oh its nothing, I'm just tired. I have just been working myself to har- What did you say?" Tsunade said looking at him fully for the first time

"N-N-N-Naruto?... Is that really you?" tears came to the Hokages eyes as she stood up and ran to hug Naruto

"I've missed you Name-san"

"I've missed you too Baa-chan" he said as the tears came.


	4. Chapter 4

Legend

"talking"

'thinking'

**'Inner thinking (Sakura, Hinata, ect,)**

**"Kyubi"**

MakouroNaruto

Wari, Wari i know its been awhile but i had some things to take care of so dont hate me ok? R&R like always Arigato!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heiress ran home blushing after her encounter with Makouro (Naruto). As she burst in to the house she failed to see Neji and Ten-Ten asleep, in each other's arms, on the sofa. Hinata ran up the stairs, waking the sleeping pair.

"Shit Hinata saw us!" Neji said as he yawned and pushed Ten-Ten off of him

"No she didn't"

"What makes you so sure?" inquired the white eyed boy

"Because if she did she would of fainted right on the spot." The weapons master said with a coy look as she kissed him

"Yeah I'm glad no one saw us" Neji said

"That's what you think"

Both chuunins whirled around to see Hanabi and Konohamaru standing there with a video camera. The genins started to laugh evilly

"Oh crap you wouldn't…" Neji said looking scared

"Oh no we would" they said

"But we're willing to make a deal" Hanabi said in a darker tone of voice

"What kind of deal" said Ten-Ten

"Well…." They said

Upstairs Hinata was in the middle of her 'ritual' when she started thinking of Makouro and she got hotter than ever. She pushed deeper and moaned loudly as she climaxed. As she cleaned up she wondered

'Why did I think of him?'

**'Because you finally like someone else that Naruto'**

'No I…..'

**'Yes you do! You were thinking about his piercing green eyes'**

'No I wasn't I-'

**'His short yet shaggy hair'**

'It's just hair'

**'His well muscled body'**

'Quiet you!'

**' and**** of course that bulge you were straddling…'**

'Be…quiet….' Hinata fell back on the bed, covering her face and was shocked to feel hot cheeks. Embarrassed, she quickly took her hands off her face and put her face in her pillow.

'What's wrong with me…' she thought as she fell asleep

Back at the Hokages office Naruto was just finishing registering for school when Tsunade said

"I presume you already know about your parent's right?"

"Yes during my travels I pieced together everything"

"And you're not mad at your father for sealing the Kyūbi in you?"

"No because he did what he had to do to save the village. I just wish people would get to know me before they start hating me. But I do have one question"

"Yes, what is it Naruto?" Tsunade said

"Why me?" said Naruto "My father could have asked anyone in the village for their baby"

"That's just it he could have but that's not what a Hokage does. No one would trust the name Hokage if he did. By taking his own son, he proved his love for the village and its future. The village was told to treat you like a hero but everyone just feared you and blamed you for things you didn't do."

"…"

"Anyways, concerning your family inheritance, you now have full title to the Uzumaki/Namikaze name, compound and fortune." Tsunade said as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him

"EHHH!!!!"

"Yes I know it's a big fortune but you can find ways to use it right?"

Naruto just stared at the paper "…..5..6..7..7 ZEROS?!? How the hell am I gonna spend all of this?"

"Well, you still have school and all the class party's to attend so why don't you go and make them the greatest party's ever!" Tsunade said laughing at his reaction

"Wait what was this about a compound?" Naruto asked

"Here I'll show you" Tsunade said

20 minutes latter Tsunade and Makouro (Naruto) were walking towards the training grounds.

"Naruto" Tsunade asked "have you ever heard of the Ki training grounds?"

"Of course everyone knows that if you go in to those training grounds you get lost for hours and when you get out you can't remember anything. Not only that but you would have to wash the Hokage monument."

"Well that's where your house is. The Hokage at the time keeps a close eye on the area thanks to our little crystal ball. Anyone who wanders on to Ki gets caught by ANBU, their memory wiped and false ones put in their place. No one bothers to look for it anymore though."

"Wow but why such the security? I mean it's just a compound, right?"

"Well, yes and no. Your compound houses all of the old jutsu and also serves as one of the ANBU Black Ops headquarters."

"WHAT? Why? How? Since when?"

"Well to answer your questions in order, they are there because your father and the Hyuga clan started the ANBU but then the Uchiha clan took over and turned them into a police force. We went along with it until the Uchiha clan started trying to take control with the police forces help. Luckily, not all of the ANBU members were corrupted, and 8 came to join us. Those 8 became the first members of the ANBU Black Ops. As they built up strength, the Uchihas found out about them and tried to destroy them but luckily one of the members found out and he had to kill them."

'Itachi' Naruto thought

"Ever since that the Black Ops have been helping you from the shadows. It was your fathers wish." Silently she added 'He was a great man to have sacrificed you. Even thought the villagers hate you, you still want to protect them and become there Hokage….'

"Hey I think I can see it! Look Baa-chan! It's so big…. Are you sure this is all mine?" Naruto gasped as he saw the size of his compound.

"Wha- Oh yeah, yours and the Black Ops but they only come for a month before heading to a new base."

"Well, can I go in?"

"Yeah but to get in, you have to use blood. Your father set it up this way just in case you lock your keys inside. I have one set up for my…um… important Hokage papers."

'Yeah right she means her sake stash' Naruto smirked

"Well I probably should get back to the office, before anyone notices I'm gone."

"But I thought you wanted to see what's inside." Naruto said

"I do but I think you should be the first one inside, invite me over some other time.

"I will. Arigato Baa-chan!"

"Bye Nar-I mean Makouro-kun!"

Tsunade walked back to the office, happier than she had been in years. Naruto watched her until she disappeared from sight. Then he turned towards the huge gates of the compound and read the nameplate. "UZUMAKI COMPOUND"

**"How does it feel to be here kit?"** Kyūbi asked as he popped his head out of Naruto's bag

"Well I know now that my father loved me and this village so I'm happy."Naruto said

**"Well hurry up and open the gates so we can take a look around! You have school tomorrow and you don't want to just stand here all day do you?"**

"Oh…yeah" Naruto bit his thumb and found a little leaf symbol. He traced the lines and the gates opened. Naruto went inside and was surprised at the sheer size of the place.

"It's like another village in here! Did my clan have this many people in it?"

Naruto heard a sound and whirled around to have a kunai pressed against his throat.

"I suggest you get out of here, for I highly doubt you could hurt me" The ANBU said

"Think again" Naruto said as his clone disappeared and the real Naruto came up behind the ANBU with a kunai on its throat and one pressed against the back "after all this is my house."

"Is that you Naruto-sama?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I am the ANBU assigned to protect you. Let's go inside where you can explain why you look like that." They went inside and the ANBU took off the mask, and let her hair down.

"You're a GIRL?!?"

"Do you have a problem with that Naruto-sama?"

"Wait, aren't you the ramen owners daughter?"

"You ate there every day and you still can't remember my name?"

"Of course I remember your name! Ano, ano Ayame right?

"BAKA! You had to think about it! Your mean Naruto-sama."

"Wari wari it's been 8 years you know? I'm sorry I forgot such a pretty face"

Ayame blushed "Ahem! Well aren't you gonna tell me why you look like that?"

Naruto explained it to her and she thought it was a good idea. Naruto put all his stuff down and sat on the bed.

"Your shirt is torn" Ayame noticed

"Aw man this is my best one too." He said as he started to take it off.

"Wait! I'm still here!"

"And…"

"Well at least get out of that henge!"

Naruto went back to normal and Ayame stared, drooling.

"Ok I'm changing now!"

"Oh..right" Ayame blushed as she looked away

'He looks even hotter than before…..what am I thinking?'

"Ayame, could you help me? The torn part is stuck"

Ayame turned around and her nose started to bleed as she looked at Naruto. He was completely fit with abs and all. The seal on his stomach went around to the back and up to the shoulder blades. The shirt was caught on his belt and as she went over to unhook it she noticed scars all over his back.

'Is this all of the villagers work?' she thought

She started to trace the scars all the way up his back. Naruto shuddered

'What am I doing?' Ayame thought as she went back down his back

'Why do I like this?' Naruto thought as he shuddered again

"That tickles!" Naruto said

"Oh really?" she said as she kept doing it

Naruto tried to get her to stop by flipping over on to his back. Unfortunately, Ayame's hand was still in his shirt and when he flipped over, he pulled her whole body towards him, locking them in a kiss.

After about 20 seconds Ayame jumped off of him saying "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU PERV!!!"

"Hey you're the one who stayed on top of me!"

"SHUT UP YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PULLED ME INTO YOU!!!" Ayame screamed "I have to go."Ayame ran out of the housed blushing and took off towards home.

"Ayame! Damn, I should apologize but I didn't mean to and it's not like she didn't kiss back!"Naruto said

**"Yeah but she is a girl and I don't think there is a girl that would want that to happen, except that Hyuga girl."**

"What do you mean?"

**"Nothing, Nothing you'll find out soon enough."** Kyūbi chuckled **'I hope.'**

**"Now to finally look around, now that she's gone."** Kyūbi jumped up on to Naruto's shoulder and they walked around the compound. Naruto found out that there were 8 buildings as big as the Hyuga main house. He also found a hot springs and a training ground. Naruto went back to the main house and looked around.

'How big is this place?' Naruto wondered. He had already gone up 2 flights of stairs and there was another flight to go. Naruto walked up to the top and got to a door. Naruto reached for the handle but it wasn't there.

Naruto looked at the door "How the hell do I get this open?"

**"Look where the handle is supposed to be, there's a seal!"** Kyūbi said

Naruto looked 'This looks like the one on the gate maybe….'

Naruto bit his thumb and traced the design. The door slid open and Naruto steeped through. He was in an office with books and pictures everywhere. Naruto noticed two scrolls on the desk and he went and picked them up. He opened the first one

_"Naruto_

_My son, if you are reading this then you have inherited the compound. I want to say that I'm proud of you. These scrolls contain way to complete the Rasengan it also holds my legendary __jutsu, the __Hiraishin no Juts__u. In the drawer is the sealed kunai I used, please use it well._

_I love you,_

_Yondai__me_

Naruto took the scrolls and the kunai and headed down stairs.

**"Kit don't forget you can't be late to school it's your first day and if you're late you'll look like a dumbass."**

"I know, I know you don't need to remind me over and over I'll be there on time." Naruto said "Besides what could happen?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you think? next chapter should be coming soon so just hold on ok?


	5. Chapter 5

( A.N: Naruto bought new clothes but there wasn't anything that happened so I just left that part out.)

Sorry for the wait people but i just had to get my classes done. I tried to make theis chapter long but i dont know just R&R as always thanks!

(P.S. When Kyuubi is in human form, the way he talks is normal not in bold.)

Legend

"talking"

'thinking'

**'Inner thinking (Sakura, Hinata, ect,)**

**"Kyubi" (except in human form)**

Makouro-Naruto

Kuroui-Kyuubi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the sound of Kyuubi's loud snoring. Naruto looked at the little fox on his bed, smiling as he pet it. 'How could something this small and cute, snore like a devil?' (i.e. little nicky) he wondered.

As Naruto went and scratched behind his ears, he heard the fox say something. Leaning closer, Naruto heard** "Lady's please, carful with the tails! There's enough for all….." **Naruto chuckled as he got out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and got cereal and began to eat. As he ate, he studied the scrolls that he brought down from the other night.

'This jutsu is actually fairly simple… Naruto thought as he shoved another spoonful of Konoha O's' basically all I have to do is have great chakra control, which I have now, and good concentration , which isn't my strong suite but I can concentrate better with one mind instead of two.' Naruto finished eating and went to shower.

As he was busy showering, Ayame appeared in his room. 'Great leave it to Naruto to be late on his first day' she thought angrily. As she looked around the room she saw a small fox sleeping on the bed and two doors. She walked up to the door on her right and opened it. 'Oh a closet but is this Naruto's closet? I mean, where's all the orange?' She heard noise coming from behind the other door and walked over to it saying "Naruto is that you?" as she went to open the door to open it but it opened away from her and she slipped into a naked Naruto's "area". Face first. Naruto looked down surprised and turning three different kinds of red. Kyuubi opened his eyes and yawned. He looked over at Naruto and Ayame and began to laugh. The pair heard the laugh and sprung apart quite embarrassed

"I-I'm sorry!" Ayame said as she jumped out the window and ran away

Naruto just sat on the bathroom floor, embarrassed and very aroused.

'What happened? Why did she say sorry? Why am I blushing? Why did she blush? Oh man this is so troublesome…'

**"HAHAHAH!!!**** Y****ou should ****of**** seen your face kit! ****Priceless HAHAHAHA!!!!"**** Kyuubi laughed hysterically**

"Shut up you stupid fox! You would of done the same!"

**"Umm no I'm a fox."**

"In your human form idiot!"

**"Hey that's different, I haven't been in my human form in decades and besides you're the one that walked out naked!"**

"You could have warned me!"

But the fox wasn't listing **"Naruto and Ayame ****sittin**** in a tree K I S ****S**** I N G!"**

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" Naruto yelled angrily

**"Fine!**** I was gonna tell you that ****your gonna**** be late if you don't hurry up but you told me to shut up! I guess I just go to school today**** instead ****of us going making our dynamic entrance like we planned****."** The fox said as he began to change. He became about as tall as Naruto, (who is about 5'10-6'2) His fur becoming skin and his eyes becoming a copper- hazel color. The foxes brown hair falling just above the shoulders and naturally spiky. (Think Yondaime spiky but no bangs)

**"Well are you just gonna sit there or what?" **Kyuubi said as he grabbed some of Naruto's cloths and got dressed

"Oh yeah… Wait did you say late?!? Crap I gotta hurry!"

Naruto rushed to the closet and put on a black pair of pants and arm guards on. To hide the arm guards he taped his arm (Neji-style) and put a long white sleeved shirt over that. Then he put a black shirt with the Konoha symbol in white on it and a pair of black sandals on. He grabbed his ninja gear and transformed into Makouro. He put on his forehead protector (hi-tai) and asked "You ready yet?"

Kyuubi was wearing dark blue pants and a long sleeve black shirt. Over that he wore a gray shirt and had his forehead protector (from The Village Hidden under the Moon) slung from shoulder to opposite hip. Lastly he had on black sandals just like Naruto. "I guess but we'll never make it in time" the fox said as he scratched his head.

"That's where I come in! You see, this morning I was reading over my father's scrolls and I learned the Hiraishin no Jutsu, it was actually fairly easy but I takes a lot of concentration. I wanted to test it out so I went to the school and put a seal on a tree there and one on tree out in the yard. I did it a couple times already so we won't be late unless I get distracted or my seal gets removed. Now shall we go?"

"Damn you kid and your plans… I wanted to see you be late. Whatever, let's just go already!" Kyuubi said annoyed as he grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder

Naruto did the hand signs "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" and poof they were gone.

And poof they were in a sakura tree.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were walking to school together like usual and like usual Ino was screeching like a banshee and Sakura was yelling at her to shut up.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP FOREHEAD?" Ino yelled

"BECAUSE IM NOT THE ONE SCREECHING LIKE A BANSHEE!"

"I DO NOT SCREECH!" Ino screeched

Hinata just rolled her eyes. 'Every freaking day I swear' she thought smiling 'But then again if they didn't argue then it just wouldn't be them now would it?'

Suddenly she saw two boys drop from a tree up ahead and stopped in mid-step. She looked at the black haired one and started blushing and did something she hadn't done since the last time she saw Naruto. She ran and hid behind Sakura.

"Eh? What's wrong Hinata you look feverish." Sakura said concerned

Hinata just pointed at Naruto and Kyuubi, her hand shaking as she raised it. Both Sakura and Ino looked and gasped

Naruto and Kyuubi turned to face them (well Kyuubi just kind half turned). Naruto smiled and waved ( the salute kinda thing) before turning back and Kyuubi just gave his half smile before turning back down the path. Hinata recognized Makouro (Naruto) from yesterday and started to run after him.

"WAIT!" Ino and Sakura said running after her. Hinata was almost to Naruto and Kyuubi when they disappeared in a whirl of sakura petals.

Hinata stopped, frozen in embarrassment as she remembered the other day.

'Ha ha that wasn't him of course it wasn't him how could I be stupid enough to think it was him HA HA HA!' she thought, denying the fact that she even saw him. Sakura walked up to Hinata " Uh, Hinata-chan are you ok?" Hinata jumped 10 feet up in the air and blushed even harder when she realized that Sakura saw that.

"Y-Y-Yeah I-I-I'm fine!" Hinata stuttered a she shook with embarrassment

"You look feverish, I mean I've never seen you this red before. Maybe we should take you to the nurse…"

"N-N-No I'm fine, really" Hinata said as she smiled

"OH CRAP WERE GONNA BE LATE! COME ON!" Sakura said as she grabbed Hinata and Ino and started running.

Konoha High was a massive school, with sixty buildings to house every grade level. The Lower level building that most of this story takes place at was massive compared to the surrounding forests and students flooded inside the massive building. This building was a forest green and tan with the ninja nation symbols above the entrance along with KONHA HIGHSCHOOL. Through the gates, you could see some students talking in the courtyard, playing Frisbee and generally excited about the final weeks of Lower Level. You might be amazed at the sheer size of the school but then again the school had to be this big to house the students from all the other nations.

Inside the school, it was buzzing with noise and talk of the class parties and on everyone's mind was the Graduation Formal, everyone's that is except our three favorite delinquent ninjas. The ninjas were all sitting on the roof; one was lying on his back watching clouds another was sitting beside him eating a bag of potato chips, and the last was lying on his stomach playing with his dog.

"Damn I hate this week it's so troublesome!" said the lazy one watching the clouds

"Yeah I know," said the slightly chubby (not fat! He's has muscle he's just big boned) "Temari keeps getting on me to take her to that stupid dance. I can't dance and there is no way I am gonna go out there and look stupid by trying to!"

"Yeah I know. Ino basically said the same thing, just with a lot more screeching." The shadow user yawned "What about you, Kiba?"

"Well, it's kinda the same thing but more my sisters threats against me. I'm thinking about asking Kirame, you know the girl from the rain village but…"

"Hinata, right?" said the cloud-boy

"Well…"Kiba blushed "What about you Shikamaru?"

The shadow user stood up and started searching his pockets. He found what he was looking for in his bottom right pocket and pulled out a box of Pocky. He stuck one in his mouth and gave in to each of his friends. He then muttered something about "troublesome women" and "how does my dad do it?"

Kiba and Choji looked at each other and grinned.

"So, you're being forced to go eh?"Choji said slyly

"Well we know who wears the pants in that relationship." Kiba said teasingly

"Shut it you two! I'd like to see you deify her!" Shikamaru said irritatingly

"What do you think we're nuts?!?" Kiba said "Sometimes she's scarier than my mom and my sister combined!"

"I don't have a death wish." Choji said simply

"Well we probably should get inside before the bell rings or Sensei will kill us." Shikamaru said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah who knew Kakashi would be pissed if were late. I mean he's one to talk" Kiba said as he helped Choji up.

"Thanks, let's just get there before someone takes our spots." Choji said as all three of them walked down the stairs, eating their Pocky.

Naruto and Kyuubi were both amazed at the sheer size if the place and even more by how many students were there.

"What the… why are there so many people?..."

"I-I-I-How should I know?! Anyways let's just get to the principal's office and pick up our schedules so we can go to class. Hurry before someone notices us and we get mobbed." Naruto said, picking up the pace

"What do you mean? Like beat up?"

"No you idiot! I meant before any girls see us. If they see us then we might be in trouble." Naruto shuddered as he walked even faster keeping his head down. Kyuubi, taking the hint, walked faster to keep up with Naruto. They soon arrived at the office and knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice said as the doors opened. The two ninjas entered the room and walked up to the desk and were told to sit. The chair behind the desk was facing the window and the person in the chair was looking over their files.

"So you just transferred here from The Tsukigakure (village hidden under the moon) and want to attend Higher Level. Hmm it looks like you passed the placement tests and with pretty good marks that's a surprise especially from you Naruto-kun."

"How did you-"

"Tsunade-sama told me all about it and made me swear not to tell, like I would." The principal said as she turned around

"Sh-Shizune-sama? But how?"

"What do you mean, but how? I am Tsunade's right-hand woman after all."

"But I thought that you would have been too busy with her to do something like this." Naruto said

"She's a big girl! She can take care of herself"

Meanwhile, at the Hokages office, behind a giant stack of paperwork Tsunade was thinking 'MOMMY!'

Back at the school, Shizune was just getting the rest of the paperwork done when she noticed that Kyuubi had not come up with a name to be called while in human form and she told him this.

"Don't worry I already have that covered; my name will be Kuorui Sekage, Ku for short."

"Ok that will do. I'll take you both to your class and introduce you." (Same schedules)

Class had just begun and Kakashi was late like always. 'Damn hangovers' he thought as he walked in the classroom. Inside the classroom, everyone was talking about the dance and all the parties but Kakashi felt something was missing. 'Hmm no arguing, are Ino and Sakura absent?" he wondered as he looked around the room. He was shocked to see that they both were there not talking, just staring off into space daydreaming with a sort of perverted look on their face. 'I know that look; Jiraiya-sensei came up with that look but why do they have it on their face?' Guessing that it had something to do with Sasuke, he just left the issue alone and stated to quiet down his students.

"Ahem, excuse me!"

But no one heard.

AHEM! Please quiet down!" He said, a little louder this time but still no one heard.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE DOUCHE BAGS!" Kakashi yelled. 'Ah My head!' he thought almost regretting he yelled but at least his point got across.

Everyone jumped including Ino and Sakura, effectively waking them from their trance. The ninjas quickly took their seats as Kakashi apologized.

"Sorry, I just have- well a headache so yeah…" Kakashi explained

Everyone sweat dropped at the lame excuse of a cover up.

'Why doesn't he just say he got drunk? I mean we are about to graduate.' Ino thought

'What a lame excuse! I could come up with a better one when I'm drunk!' Kiba thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Well anyways, your class is gaining two more kids so be nice I guess" Kakashi said as he pulled out his legendary book "Icha Icha Paradise" "I don't really care just be quiet."

Everyone just ignored him and started talking again. Kakashi rolled his eyes and started to read and was too engrossed in the book to hear a knock at the door. Shino, being the closest to the door, opened it and was surprised to find Shizune there with two boys. As he stepped out of the way he looked at the brown-haired kid. 'Something isn't right about this kid' he thought. Ku saw his stair and looked him straight in the eyes. Shino stared back and suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. Ku smirked looked away from him. 'What was that power?'Shino thought as he went to sit down. He looked at his hands 'I'm still shaking! What the hell is he?' he thought as he looked back up and stared at Ku.

"Excuse me, but I have an announcement." Shizune said

"Why don't you control your class Kaksh…." She trailed off as she looked at the silver-haired ninja and saw the book he was reading

"KAKASHI HATAKE! PUT THAT PERVERTED BOOK AWAY!"

"But I was teaching them literature"

"LIAR!" Shizune said as she hit him hard on top of his head.

"ITTAI!" Kakashi rubbed his head as he put his book away

"Jiraiya next time I see you…." She muttered

Meanwhile in The Hidden village of the Cloud

"ACHOO!" Jiraiya turned around and rubbed his nose "Some pretty lady must be talking about me, hehehe Jiraiya you dog you!" A dark shadow suddenly covered him and he turned around slowly. He was met with the angry faces of the women he had been 'researching'

'Shit' was all he thought before the women proceeded in beating the crap out of him.

Back in Konoha

'Hmmm strangely now my urge to destroy Jiraiya has dissipated weird…' Shizune just brushed the thought off as she got back to introducing the new students. "Well ANYWAYS let me get back to introducing your new classmates. You may come in now Ku, Makouro."

'Wait did she say M-M-Makouro?' Hinata thought. She blushed crimson as she remembered the other day. 'I-I must of heard wrong, yeah that's it…' she thought as she looked towards the door. Makouro (Naruto) and Kuorui (Kyuubi) walked in and stood in the front of the room. Truthfully they didn't want to say anything and just give a few smiles here and there but with everyone watching them they couldn't just stand there!

Naruto looked around and gave everyone a half smile like Sasuke or Neji and said "Hey, I'm Makouro Namaki but just call me Maki. I hope to have a good year with all of you." He flashed his half smile leaned against the blackboard. Kyuubi just smirked at everyone and said "I'm Kuorui Sekage. It's a pleasure to be in class with you." The last part was dripping with sarcasm. He nodded to Naruto and they went and took their seats.

'Oh Kami there hot!' Temari thought as she watched them walk by 'Ok calm down, don't freak just make sure you talk to them before the other girls'

'They're as hot as, no hotter than Sasuke!' Ino thought sighing 'Maybe I can get one of them to take me to the dance, I know Shikamaru doesn't want to take me….'

All of the grils started talking quietly an giggleing and the guys glared at them in jelousy.

'I-I-I-It is him! Oh Kami no not him! He's gonna hate me for falling on him and then just running off.' She was too deep in thought to hear him sit down next to her and start talking to her "Uh, Hinata-hime are you ok?" Hinata snapped back to the real world to find Makouro's face right in front of hers. "M-M-M-M-Maki-kun…" and then she fainted for the first time in 8 years.


	6. Chapter 6

As Hinata started to fall, Kiba moved to catch her. Unfortunately so did Neji. They collided, cursing each other and themselves for being so foolish as to run into each other. They looked up to see Naruto (Makouro) holding her and muttering to himself "She still does this?" Seeing Neji and Kiba he handed Hinata to them and told them to take her to the nurse's office considering that he had no idea where it was. As they walked by each other, Kiba couldn't help but get the feeling that they had met before. He and Neji walked out and class continued.

Kakashi looked at his class, really wishing that he had just not shown up to work today. Sighing he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before he started to explain what the classes were doing.

"Since you two came in late, I'll explain what we do during these last two weeks. Theses last two weeks are basically parties, games, and the final test. The final consists of a written exam, after you find the testing hall, a team test, which you will be assigned teams after the written part, and this year a special, which you will be told that after the team part. So basically have fun at the parties and during the games but don't slack off. Now leave me be. I want to sleep."

"But sensei," Ino started but seeing as he was already snoring she ignored him said "Class prez, ano shouldn't you assign us our class duties?"

Temari snapped out of her drooling delusion "Oh yeah-right, that is…" Blushing she walked up to the front of the class and started assigning duties.

"Ok listen, every class that comes from Kakashi's group has the biggest, best party and our class is no different." Cheering and a couple "yeah that's right's" came and everyone became loud again. "But at the way things are going, our party is gonna suck." Everyone quieted down at that, knowing that she was right. "So I thought of a plan to get us back on track and considering that we have two new students," Looking at Maki and Ku and blushing "we should use this to our advantage."

Looking at the class, Temari sighed and started to assign teams for the jobs

Dj: Shika and Kankuro

Drinks: Neji, Kiba and Hinata

Decorations/Flowers: Ino, Tenten

Invitations: Sakura, Lee, Sai

Games: Karin, Ku

Food: Temari and Maki

Clean Up: Choji and Gaara

(If there is anything else, please tell me. I really haven't thrown a party this big before. I mean like 30-40 people and I'm fine its just this party basically consists of everyone.)

Almost everyone started talking at once.

"How come you get to work with Maki?"

"I don't want to do that!"

Temari shook her head "I know, I know that you may not want to do your jobs, I just put you assigned to the jobs that you are best suited for."

"Then why is Choji on trash detail and not Maki? Everyone knows that he's probably the best cook in Konoha and he as connections to all the grocery stores in the Fire country, probable more and we know nothing about Maki so why? " Shikamaru said staring intently at her.

"Well… Maki wasn't here so it's only fair and Choji makes most of the mess anyways. I mean he's so fat-" She said that and instantly regretted it. Choji looked at her with tears in his eyes but they instantly disappeared. Shikamaru looked and was about to yell at her when he spoke "It's alright Shika…. I am fat after all…. I got to go…. forgot I had a training session with Asuma-sensei." Choji got up and started to leave when Temari grabbed his arm "Come on… I didn't mean it-ah!" Choji yanked his arm out of her hand "Please….don't touch me." He walked out and shut the door. Silence was through out the classroom until Temari said "Oh well, he'll get over it." Maki glared at her and everyone just started talking again until the bell rang. Shikamaru ran out of that classroom to find his friend and everyone went to there next class. Maki and Ku looked at there schedules and saw that had gym. Maki looked at Shikamaru and wished he could go after him. Then he got an idea. Making a small paper triangle, he infused some chakra into it and waited till Shikamaru ran back up the hall. As he ran by, he expertly flicked the piece of paper into his hair. Smiling satisfyingly, he walked to the bathroom to change.

"**What was that?"** Ku asked

Smiling Maki answered "Just a chakra tag. So I can find him and Choji later."

"**Smart kit! When did you get theses brains?"**

"Hey watch it fir ball!"

"**Fir ball! Why you brat!"**

"Wait, where is the gym anyways?" Maki asked looking around as they walked out of the bathroom.

"**How the hell should I know? I've never gone to a human school in this region."** Ku stated.

Maki looked for someone he knew and spotted Neji and Kiba coming out of the nurses office in the gym uniform. Running over to them he asked "Do either of you know where the gym is?" Looking at him, Kiba answered "Actually yeah were both on our way there. Just follow us." As they walked Maki and Ku told them what happened while they were gone. "….and Choji just walked out." Maki finished as they got to the gym doors.

"Hm…" Neji said thinking "you don't think…" he said looking at Kiba. "Don't even say that! Choji would never…" Kiba trailed off.

"Never what?" Maki asked

"Well I don't think I should tell you but I at least trust you this much. A few days a ago we were all talking about girls and Choji said he liked Temari because she was always nice to him and loved to cook for him. _"She has never once even tried to call me fat and she even says that I'm one of the strongest guys that she knows"_ He said _"but if she ever called me fat and made me seem like a nuisance, I think I might just kill my self."_ Thinking he was joking, we all had a laugh about it. I don't think that Choji would kill himself, he's stronger that that." Kiba said as they walked into the gym.

"… Yeah same here." Maki said worried. As he walked in, he noticed the girls and guys sitting on opposite sides of the gym so he made his way over to the guys. As he got nearer, he heard the many different conversations but one caught his attention.

"Did you here? Shikamaru and Choji aren't here!"

"Really, thank Kami! We might win today."

"Yeah those two are amazing when it comes to sports but someone said they saw Shikamaru run off somewhere earlier so he might be back."

Maki started to wonder what was taking them when he felt the chakra tag flare up. Tensing, he sensed that Shikamaru was almost out of chakra. Leaving the gym quickly he followed the chakra to a bridge and saw that Choji had attempted to jump from the bridge but Shikamaru had caught him in his Shadow Possession Jutsu but his chakra was almost gone. Maki arrived at the bridge just as his chakra ran out. Thinking fast, Naruto (Maki) channeled chakra into his legs and arms and launched him self at Choji while at the same time throwing a Hiraishin kunai at a tree across the chasm. He caught Choji while making the hand signs for the jutsu and as soon as he caught Choji they were launched toward the tree. 'Shit the impact might destroy my henge!' he thought as he tried to turn to try to land but it was too late. Naruto and Choji collided with the tree and Naruto was knocked out from the impact


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating in like forever but between finals and practice I just didn't really have the time. I should be able to be more frequent after graduation but thats not sen in stone. I will try to get another chapter done by the end of the week (as this chapter was just done in the pas 3 hours and its already 1:30) and as always R&R!

Naruto awoke to light streaming through the trees. He groaned as he sat up, still dazed from his impact. He looked around and he found that he was alone and in fact, he was no longer near the bridge. He tried to stand but got light-headed and immediately collapsed. 'Wow, that took a lot more out of me than I thought it would' he thought as he remembered that Ku was in class covering for him. He sat there catching his breath and heard the sound of someone walking towards him. Quickly getting into a defensive crouch, he pulled out kunai and prepared to escape when a familiar voice stopped him.

"….yeah I really hope he hasn't stood up, it'd be troublesome if he did. The cuts in his back didn't look too bad but the one on his head looked deep. Kami was he always this troublesome?"

"Come on Shikamaru, if he hadn't done that then I wouldn't be here right now would I?" "Yeah I guess your right….troublesome friends."

Naruto relaxed and slumped to the ground. 'Wait, cuts?' he thought as he touched his forehead and felt it wet with blood. He looked at his hand and laughed. There's always something about seeing your own blood that makes you think, 'Heh blood….' For Naruto this was no different except he didn't scream afterwards. Of course he didn't, this was only one of the many times he had seen his own blood but in his mind he was thinking 'wow it's only been a day and I've already spilt blood. Just like old times ne?' His body didn't hurt, oh no many years of training and close encounters had made it so he rarely feels physical pain and he could keep moving but he would still get light headed from blood loss. Choji and Shikamaru walked into the small clearing and saw Naruto looking at the blood on his head and on his shirt. "Are you all right?" Shikamaru said as they rushed over to him.

"Fine" Naruto said as he lifted his shirt up and Shikamaru began applying bandages and wrapping him "but shouldn't I be asking you that Choji?" he looked at the boy

"I-I…..I'm so sorry Naruto. It was a dumb decision in retrospect and I was stupid enough to even consider killing myself over a girl." He said looking ashamed as he handed Naruto a spare shirt that he had grabbed from his house.

"Hey stay still I have to rinse out the cut on your forehead." Naruto sat still as Shikamaru rinsed his head off and began to wrap his cut.

"Ok good but still one question, why? The Choji I knew wouldn't kill himself over what a girl said. More accurately, he would get pissed and destroy everything." Naruto said half jokingly.

"Well it all happened during 6th year. Temari and her brothers transferred here from the Sand and I fell in love with her. She was bossy but in a commanding way not in a screechy way like Ino and she also knew how to cook, almost as good as me. We became somewhat of rivals and we would compete against each other to see who had the better dish. It was during these times I noticed that she never had once called me fat or pudgy or slow, no matter how much food I ate. When she invited me to train with her and I fell behind, she would slow down and jog with me. Of course I hated this and I strove to get better. I began to build muscle and run but still my size didn't go down. One day when I was resting after training Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru walked up and we started talking about girls. Shikamaru brought up the fact that I liked Temari. At first I was embarrassed but I eventually told them that she was the first girl to accept me for being big. I said that if she ever called me fat or a nuisance that I would probably kill myself. Of course everyone laughed well except for Neji. He just 'hn'ed as usual but for me I think that's the day that I changed. It wasn't physical or anything I just knew that I really would kill myself. Today was the day I guess. When she chose a complete stranger over me and called me fat and useless that hurt but I knew what I would do. I was about to jump when Shikamaru caught me in his jutsu and I was forced to live a bit longer. Seeing him struggle made me wonder who would save me a worthless fat kid but then when you threw yourself at me and saved me I realized how stupid it was to kill myself over this and that even someone that I didn't even know, or someone I thought I didn't know, would save me."

"Choji, I would do that same for all of my friends. I won't let them throw away there lives" and then quieter "not because of me, not in this village."

"There you're all wrapped up. Damn Naruto I wonder how you are always so prone to getting hurt, guess you haven't changed at all ne?" Shikamaru sighed

"Hey I've changed! That was just the easiest way for me to save Choji with out getting attention." Naruto said as he got up and dusted himself of.

"Heh you kinda look like Kakashi-sensei." Choji laughed.

"Wha- I do?" Naruto said as he pulled a kunai out and checked his appearance. It was true that he did look like Kakashi but his cut only went through his eyebrow and onto the side of his face shortly. Naruto grabbed his hi-tai off the ground and tied it on so that it was slightly tilted.

"What do you think? Now I really look like Kakashi-sensei right?" Naruto said as he turned around and smiled, his eyes turning into upside down crescent moons. Shikamaru stared for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"HIM change? Hahaha its impossible!"

"Still the same old Naruto hahaha!" They laughed as they walked back to the school

"Come on guys! I've changed, really!" Naruto said as he chased after them.

Poll should Naruto leave again?


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait and i hope you like this chapter. today is my birthday and i might not be able to get back to your reviews for a while but still R&R

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji walked slowly back to the school

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji walked slowly back to the school. Naruto's head was still throbbing from the fall and he was getting told what happened once he was knocked out. "Well seeing as I was knocked out, do you mind telling me what happened?"

Choji rubbed his head sheepishly and muttered "If it weren't for me you would be ok…"

"Oh come on! No pity party Choji! Of course I would of done it, and so would have anyone else. I mean come on you need to sto-" Naruto started before he was cut off.

"No not that, well sorta but not- look just listen. You know when you jumped at me?"

Naruto nodded.

"And shifted around so that you would hit the tree instead of me?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well" Choji started "when you switched I didn't want you to take the hit so I kinda pushed you out of the way….."

"But that doesn't explain-" Naruto cut in.

"……straight into a tree branch….."Choji finished

"Oh……….EH? But why? That shouldn't have knocked me out."

"I guess I don't know my own strength?"

"Troublesome…. You did a sideways face plant into the branch and you and it came down, along with the branch behind it, and the on behind that, and the one behind that, and the one behind that, and the one behind that" Shikamaru started

"ANYWAYS" Choji cut in "once we pulled it and all of the leaves and branches off of you, we saw, well 'you' just as you, bleeding, and unconscious. But before we got to you, Shikamaru yelled at me for a good 10 minutes before we started to look for you and-"

"Wait,wait,wait how long, exactly, was I out?"

"Um about 45 minutes?" Choji said smiling innocently

"Oooohhhh" Naruto leaned against a tree clutching his head '45 minutes? How am I not dead? Ku's not in me so my blood production rate should have matched that of a normal humans.' Naruto looked at Choji, who was smiling innocently 'How many branches did I go through before stopped?' he wondered. "Well I'm guessing that's why I wasn't bombarded with questions as soon as I came to. You probably spent enough time gawking at me to answer…."

"Well that and we figured that this was a way to get to see if people remembered you."

Shikamaru said with out stopping. "Now hurry, class is almost over and we still have to change, some of us in more of a way than others."

'Oh crap class!' Naruto thought as he picked up on Shikamaru's subtle hint and henged into Maki "What are we going to tell the teacher?" he asked.

"Oh its just Gai. Anyways we took care of it before we came back with the bandages and shirt. We just told him that we were going to be doing ninja training instead of the lesson and he went on a FLAMES OF YOUTH rant……what a loud and troublesome guy" Shikamaru sighed. "Now come on! We really have to go!" he finished as he sped up his walk.

"Oy Shikamaru! Keh that guy, come in Naru-er Maki." Choji said as he hurried to catch up to Shikamaru. They ran up to the back of the gym and snuck in the back door to the lockers. Once inside the locker room, Naruto took his clothes that had blood on them and wrapped them in a bag. Then he wrote some seals on seal paper and placed them on the bag. Turning to Shikamaru and Choji he asked "If you have any clothes with blood on them, give them to me." Looking quizzically at each other, they shrugged and handed over there clothes and Naruto stuffed them in the bag before he tied it then he formed some hand signs over the bag and it faintly glowed white before it was gone.

"What was that?" Choji asked, blinking at the spot where the clothes once were.

"A jutsu that I found laying around. It's a modification of the shushin. It allows me to teleport objects to a marked location, don't worry I sent them to my house and you can come by later to pick them up if you want, just wait in homeroom after school and I'll take you there" Naruto said as he washed off any remaining blood on him. The boys finished washing off and went back to the gym. They walked into the gym right as Guy was finishing talking to the class. "….and once again thanks for the youthful spirit today kids. Oh?" he said as he noticed them walk in. "Oh you must be the new student! Maki is it? Kids, I want you to take a good look at him. You should all model off of him. It is his first day and instead of staying inside and playing games he trained."

"N-No it was nothing, really!" Naruto said nervously

Waterfall-like tears started to flow from Guy-sensei's eyes "So modest! H-His flames, they burn bright, almost as bright as Lees! I am glad to have taught you all this time!"

Everyone sweat dropped and muttered "This is his first day." The bell rang and they were dismissed and Naruto went to wait for Ku. Shikamaru and Choji walked over to Naruto and leaned against the wall. "What class do you have next?" Shikamaru asked

"Let me see there's Foods, Art, lunch then Music then training until homeroom."

"Sweet you'll have at least one of us in each class! Shikamaru has Music, We both have foods as well as everybody else and I have Art." Choji said as he opened a bag of chips "Want some?" he offered. Naruto and Shikamaru grabbed one as they nodded. "So who are we waiting for again?" Shikamaru said taking a bite. "Well…. I guess you would say a long time roommate?" Naruto said strangely, looking down the hall and unconsciously putting his hand on his belly. Choji and Shikamaru looked at eachother and nodded. "So you mean **HIM**." Shikamaru said gravely


	9. Chapter 9

"Wha- Who are you talking about guys?" Naruto said, instantly shoving his hand in his pocket.

"We mean-" Choji started as Ku walked over to them " we'll tell you later…"

"Where the hell were you? You disappear for all of gym and leave me to deal with all of that?!?" Ku yelled

"What are you talking about? I-"

"I nothing! If your gonna leave for that long tell me or take me with you!"

"Come on your overreacting! It was just gym! Besides, It couldn't of been that bad, could it?" Naruto said rolling his eyes

Ku gave a cold hollow chuckle "Not that bad? It was just gym? Even thought we were split up into boys and girls, the girls were all over me! With there annoying giggles and screeches, there excessive saying 'He's mine! No mine' and the pulling!"

Ku, by now, had gone through the motions of what had happened and was pulling his hair. Grabbing Naruto's shoulders he said very calmly "Never. do that. again."

Naruto sweatdropped "Hai…" They all laughed and went through introductions and started to walk to class.

"So… what's this about a class party?" Ku asked

Shikamaru scratched his head and started to explain "Every year, each homeroom class competes ,within their grade level, in different feats of accomplishments such as highest averages on the final, races, games, ect. It's basically like a giant school competition/ festival that officially goes on for about two months."

"What do you mean officially?" Maki (Naruto) asked.

"What he means," Choji said, opening a bag of barbeque chips, "is that by school regulation the competition officially goes on within that set date even thought actually everyday the students compete, sabotage, intimidate, do whatever it takes to whittle out and get rid of the competition."

"But that's…" Ku started "the teachers don't do anything?"

"Not really." Shikamaru said

"Out of sight out of mind eh?" Maki said in a bittersweet tone

"Yeah some teachers do that, but there are some that even join in the 'fun'" Choji said grimly.

"But what if a student dies?" Maki said harshly

"That's the only major rule. You are not allowed to kill your fellow pupil. A seal on the school and the school pendants prevent this by lowering the power of the blows when the student is either unable to move without help, closing in on death, physically unconscious meaning not caused by a self induced jutsu, and if the opponent truly yields the jutsu stops the blow completely. But this isn't foolproof. For one it doesn't stop weapons, two physical jutsus still can kill you such as the sharingan, the divine palms, element jutsus, all the seals do is lower the power but not stop it if the opponent is about to die, and three….."

"What's three?" Maki asked as the walked into the classroom and sat down.

"Three is-" Shikamaru said when everyone in the class fell silent. Maki looked toward the door as four people walked into the class. The first on was a girl with long black hair that was slightly spiked in the back. She wore a short black and grey skirt, a black shirt and black sandals. She had a black a red plaid jacket on and a black skull belt on. Her glasses had black narrow wire frames and she had jet black, smart calculating eyes. A well built boy walked in behind her. He had light blond hair that was almost white and grey blue eyes. He had on black pants, a white shirt with a black suit jacket over it. He seemed on edge sort of as he walked into the classroom and afraid of something. The next person was also a boy but not anywhere near as big as the other one. He was toned but really skinny and pale. He had long grey-white hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a crafty grin on his face that showed his sharp teeth. He had on a black tank top and grey pants. On his waist was an orange belt with a white beaded necklace hanging off of he right hip. The final person was also a boy. He was, to a person that was from outside the Leaf Village, not seemingly special at all. His skin was a creamy white and he had really long black hair that went down to the bottom of his thighs that was spiky at the top in the back but smoothed out towards the bottom. You could tell he was rich by the black suede suit he wore and the way he carried himself. He wore a hardened, smug expression on his face that almost challenged anyone to cross him. His eyes were a deep black with a hint of red in them. The only things that stood out were two thick black wristbands he had on. They were thick and looked heavy and Maki could not discern the reason why he would have such ugly and bulky things on. He looked around the class, his eyes stopping on Maki and Ku.

"Well, well, well. Look, more trash has wound up in my world. Hnn! Really, one day" he said as he walked over to Naruto's desk and drew close to him "I really ought to dispose of all of it shouldn't I ne?" he said as his eyes flashed red. Naruto held back his anger and looked up and smiled "I'm sorry, did you say something? I could of sworn I heard a fly around here….." The boy sputtered as the rest of the class tried to hold back their laughs. "Why you-" the boy said as he went to hit Naruto "That's enough Sasuke." A voice said. Stopping, Sasuke said without turning around "So you would rather stand up for some stranger than you own blood. How noble of you to follow the villages' directions like always."

"It was from my observation that you had started it that's why I stopped you, not because I was ordered to." Itachi said walking up behind Sasuke

"Che!" Sasuke turned and left the class, completely ignoring Itachi and glaring and Naruto as he, and his friends left. 'I guess Sasuke is the same…..' Maki thought

"That," Said Choji putting his hand on Maki's shoulders "my friend is number three."

"How so?" Maki asked

"Well it's been said that there are individuals in this school that can exceed, trick, and even completely remove the seals placed on them. In his case, with the information we've gathered, he can exceed the seal to the point it breaks." Shikamaru stated

"Hm…. Wait everyone doesn't have one then right?" Ku said

"Right. Everyone get the seals placed on them according to rank and training but only certain individuals get a limiter object or LO. Your lucky that you came here even though I'm sure you would of heard of this considering it's the first one that we have had in about twelve years because of attacks by the Nine Tails, Akusuki, random wars and everything else. This competion is held after school ends during our month long Midsummer's Festival and is usually held every four years but as I said before attacks and all. This tournament is not limited to just this school, village, or country either. Apparently every village everywhere sends out three to four teams to compete but not all villages compete due to mistrust, the want to keep jutsu secrets, blah blah blah. I just think that the whole thing is troublesome. So far the only team that went had to come back due to war"

"Who's team?" Maki asked intrigued

"Who else? Itachi-sensei's of course!" Choji answered putting on his apron. The chubby boy looked excited and happy here. Shikamaru, on the other hand, look looked like he was dreading this class, not his normal annoyance but he actually looked like he seriously would rather be getting an earful from Ino, Sakura, and Temari than be in this class. Maki chuckled at his two friends. They were so different and yet the same in every way. He was glad that those two had been the first ones (besides Tsunade-baachan of course) to find out who he was. He put on his apron and went and sat next to Choji as the class quieted down.

"Well it seems we have two new students today. What are your names?" Itachi said

"Good morning Itachi-sensei. I am Makuro Namaki and this is Kuro Saraki."

"Yo just call me Ku and him Maki" Ku said

"Ah you are the two new transfers received this morning. I seems that you have already met my upstart brother. I apologize for his behavior."

"Oh it's nothing! I had a feeling that he was a duck-butt…" Maki said concealing his anger at Sasuke.

'Duck-butt… but that something that….' Itachi thought looking hare and Maki and Ku.

"Well anyways class lets begin. The cooking classes are in charge of the food for there class and the two individuals that were picked in homeroom decide the dishes."

"Ano Itachi-sensei I have a question." Maki said, raising his hand

"Go ahead." Said Itachi

"Since I have just transferred here and I don't know everyone really well and I don't know the foods everyone wants can the two people picked become three?"

"Well I suppose so….Class President is this ok?" Itachi asked

Temari looked at Maki and sighed "Yes. But whoever you pick you will have to help out with there duty as well."

"I understand. I choose Choji then." Maki said

Choji, blushing, stood up "But she chose you and besides you don't want to help pick up the trash."

"I'm fine with it. I have heard that you're something of a cook yourself."

"Well, I do dabble" Choji said turning a deeper shade of red "but you're probably better."

"You'll be fine!" Maki said patting Choji on the back.

"Then I accept." He said turning even redder.

"Oy Choji. Your face matches your headband." Kiba pointed out laughing, which of course, made Choji turn even redder.

"Well then let's get started." Itachi said as everyone moved to the kitchen.

The students were well in to cooking when Maki started to walk around. Walking over to Temari he said "Is there a specific type of food that everyone is making?"

"Well we thought of that but then it wouldn't be a party then would it?" Temari answered smiling. She looked like a true cook, sweaty, she had flower on her face, tomato paste and a mix of other ingredients on her apron. Her work station, however, was a different story. Oddly enough it was neat but busy. She had some Nabe bubbling, the steam and aroma from it rising and joining everyone else's. Vegetables frying in a wok, cookie sheets filled with dango, fish cakes, daikon, and yakitori. In another pot she had started sukiyaki and she had also started some tonkatsu to fry.

"Why are you making all of this now when the party is at the end of the week?"

"End of the week? No the winners are announced at the end of the week but the party is in two days. That reminds me, during lunch and training, we will be setting up our part of the building for the party and we don't have school tomorrow or Thursday but instead we will be setting up the rest of the decorations and tables and stuff like that. Also we will be cooking Thursday. This stuff today is for lunch for everyone and practice."

"Oh. Then if it's going to be everyone doing everything then why did you assign jobs?"

"That so the people make sure that the job they got assigned gets done. Also the people assigned to the job have to work together."

"Ok I get it. So some of this is preparation for the next two days and the rest is the food for everybody else."

"Yes. Now since you said that you don't really know anyone else and what they would like and stuff why don't you go and check them out too. Oh and….."

"And…?"

"Well, um if you have any q-q-questions or need to p-p-p-practice then maybe…come over? Y-you that is."

"Sure. After school is fine?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, take care." Maki said, waving her goodbye as he walked over to the other stations

'I can't believe that I asked him over! What should I wear? Is the house clean? Oh my…' Temari thought as she absentmindedly stirred her pot.

"Oi. Temari-chan. Oi. Oi." Konkuro called out to her.

"WHAT CAN'T YOU SEE IM BUSY!!"

"K-Kawai…. But"

"But what!"

"Your apron is on fire Temari." Garra said not taking his eyes off of the shrimp he was shelling.

"AHHH! HELP! HELP! WATER! WATER! PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!!!"

Garra nodded and stuck his hand out towards Temari. Sand gathered on her apron and smothered the fire.

"T-Thanks Gaara."

"No prob." He said, his eyes still on his shrimp.

Maki made his way around to all of the tables, amazed at the skill of each student. He walked back to his station, which he shared with Shikamaru, Choji and Ku of course. He watched Choji cook, dazzled at the way he cooked.

'It almost looks as if he is dancing with the food' Maki thought amazed at the boy. Choji had on a simple apron, an head band to hold his hair back (think addicted to curry) To Naruto's amazement Choji had his eyes closed, smiling and cooking. He suddenly opened his eyes and grinned "There done!" Turning to Maki "What? Is there something on my face?" Startled, Naruto blushed stuttering "N-n-no y-your fine! I-I mean nothings there….." he trailed off, looking away. "Ok. Well then come try!" Choji said, holding out a plate of dango that where dipped in chocolate. Taking one, Maki and Ku took a bit of theirs. "It's good!" they said surprised at the amazing texture and flavor. "The strawberry is still cold! How, a jutsu or something?" Maki said savoring the juice from the strawberry in the middle mixing in with the warm chocolate.

"NO! No jutsu. A true chief doesn't use jutsu on something like this. We chiefs try and use as little jutsu as possible in our cooking. We put our heart into making our dishes and only use jutsu when necessary and we almost never use jutsu on dessert."

"So how did you do it?" Ku asked.

"It's a Se-cr-et!" Choji said winking. Turning to Shikamaru he gave him one.

"Why aren't you cooking? I know that it's not because you don't know how. Choji is your best friend so I know some of his skills rubbed of on you." Naruto asked.

"Eh, too much work. I'm not that bad of a cook but there isn't enough incentive and I'd rather sleep." He said yawning. "Class is almost over anyways so lets clean up and put the lunch in the fridge and get ready for music."

They started to put the food away and clean up when it dawned on Maki "Everyone has the same classed for the start of the day right?"

"Yes." Shikamaru said

"Then why did you say that Choji has a different class then us next?"

"Oh that. Well he does and yet doesn't. The music class and choir class have the same classroom and same teachers so it is considered one class but you get to choose which you want do."

"Oh. So Choji…"

"Yes he sings. Surprising isn't it?"

"No, not really. I mean I can kinda picture it."

"Actually he is really good. He is among the top in the class. Kurenai-sensei keeps asking him to learn sound genjutsu, the same with me."

"Eh… So what instrument do you play?"

"Piano, violin, flute, clarinet, viola, panpipes, bagpipes, guitar, drums-"

"Ok, ok I get it. Why so many?"

"I don't know. I just know how to play them. I was told by my father that I've always had a talent for music and it like whenever I touch an instrument; I know how to play it. Creepy huh?"

"That so cool! I wish could do that. I can play my fair share of instruments but I wish I could play them all without practice." Maki exclaimed wistfully

"No I still practice. I not perfect on them at all. I just know the chords and finger placements. I can play but it's not like I could pick up an instrument that I'd never seen and play a perfect Beethoven on it."

"But still you have to admit, it is pretty cool." Ku said

"Yeah. I don't mind it, but enough of that. Choji here is a natural born singer. On his first day he had all the girls in class entranced by his voice. It was pretty funny." Shikamaru chuckled

"Oh the way the girls just stared?"

"No, how deeply Choji blushed and fell off the stage when he was trying to run away!" Shikamaru laughed

"Shut up pineapple boy! You think that's funny, on his first day he- MUPHMMM!!!"

"They don't wanna hear about that!" Shikamaru said nervously, covering his plump friends mouth.

"Ehh….?" Maki was curious. What did Shikamaru do that would embarrass him? He decided to press on the matter later. They walked into the class and sat near the back. A few minuets later, Gaara walked in and sat next to Maki. Greeting him Maki wondered if he should tell him about him being back.

"Gaar-"

"If you are going to reveal something important, you might want to wait till after school. There are always people watching Ramen boy." He said in a low voice, not turning to look at him

"Wha-"

Gaara turned and gave him a hard look, making Maki want to ask him even more but he decided to wait until after school.

"Well I guess you will be coming over as well. I will see you after school." With that Maki turned towards the front of the class but his mind was still preoccupied.

'How? What happened? Why does he know?' Maki thought wondering if someone else knew, or saw what had happened earlier. Dismissing the problem until later, he went back to talking to Shikamaru until the bell rang.

"Hello class!

"Hello Kurenai-Sensei!" The class responded in chorus

"As you all know, Asuma-sensei is still recovering and he wont be able to teach so I have been put in charge of both singing and music."

"Yes." They all said again.

"And of course you know that I have been able to get a prefect from the higher grades to come and help."

"What?" "Why can't you do it?" "Aww man."

"Ok, ok quiet down. You know that I can't do this all by my self, especially with me being….you know…."

The class quietly giggled. Kurenai still was uncomfortable with saying pregnant.

"So with that in mind, I have gotten Tayuya-san to help me this week."

"Aww man not her!" "I heard that she once beat up a 4th grader for sneezing during one of her speeches." "Really I heard that she single handedly took out Pein."

"Now children. I expect you to treat her with the same respect that you treat me. How are you going to become respectable ninja if you don't respect who's in charge?"

"…… sorry Kurenai-sensei."

"Good. Be nice ok?"

"Ok…" they said disappointed but glad she wasn't pushing herself too hard, especially with her husband in the hospital and her due date drawing near.

"I'm Tayuya. You can call me Tayuya-san or Sempai. I am here to teach the music part of class because I specialize in sound genjutsu. I know that most of you think that I am mean and cruel. Well I can be mean but I'm not that way on purpose. I am strict so most people think I'm mean all the time. I do however expect you to play your best and nothing but your best. You do want to be the best don't you?"

"Hai." They said

"Then I will make you the best."

The class started whispering excitingly. They were wrong about Tayuya being really mean and beating up people.

"Ok let's get started then. The dance party is a big part of the school festival and each class is in charge of there own dance floor and everyone knows that this class always gets the biggest floor in this sector so lets make it the best too. Who is in charge of the music sector?

Shikamaru and Konkuro raised there hands.

"Do you have any ideas about this?"

"Well everyone has been talking and we have decided to feature a school band and a couple underground DJ's." Shikamaru started

"Still it is hard to get the DJ's to actually come considering that they don't just take every request. We have sent the requests to the DJ's that everyone agreed on, DJ Shadow Girl, DJ Puppet Strings, and DJ H1RO. We are pretty sure that Shadow and Strings will accept but we aren't sure about H1RO." Konkuro explained. "Also if anyone knows any other DJ's then please tell us. We might need a back up."

"The dance is going to be mainly a rave party but there will be remixes of other non-rave songs. There will also be a contest for the best raver so dress accordingly and have fun. We have already sent out flyers and put up posters with this information and pre-tickets have been sold out. They can buy tickets at the door but for a slightly higher price. Of course this class gets in free and teachers pay a low price but considering you're not a teacher….. I guess you can get in free as well" Shikamaru said

"W-well thank you! If I have time I'll show up!" Tayuya said happily. She was glad that this class wasn't full of wimps who were scared shitless by her being there and sat there like frightened bunnies. 'Although' She thought evilly 'I really don't mind that. Them squirming like worms that is. Squirm worms Squirm!' Tayuya started to chuckle evilly as the class watched, laughing nervously and sweatdropping.

"Ok. Is it alright for you to only have one band? I'm sure that everyone in this class has a talent or something. Why don't you have more people doing this?"

"Well we do have talented people but we're not sure-"

"Cut the crap. You get more people by asking or 'persuasion'. Get them"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Everyone looked at everyone else, not wanting to show off there talents for other people.

"W-well I have a song." A timid voice said, cutting though the silence. Everyone looked for the source of it.

"Well it's not just my song. Ten-ten and I have been working on a couple songs when we are bored." A purple hair girl stood up and said.

Whispered conversations broke out all over the room. "Hinata?" "She sings?" "No way, she's to quiet" "Eh….." "I'm not sure if I want to hear her sing, not that here voice could get that loud anyways." Hinata stared at the floor, embarrassed at her self for being so stupid. 'Of course no one wants to here me sing. It's the same as home….'

'Hinata….' Maki thought. Standing up he said "That's cool Hinata!"

Startled by her name, she looked at Maki blushing. "That's awesome! I know that I've only been here for a day but I have an idea. We could set up a karaoke on the stage and then everyone can sing and have fun. Also if you need a band if it's alright I might be able to get my friends band to perform here."

"You could? Thanks Maki! If they can that would be great! There isn't a rule against people from other people from other villages coming and helping, you just have to fill out the paperwork." Konkuro said grinning.

"I guess that we could have a little competition or something. The best singer gets a kiss from whoever they want or something like that. Well not really a competition but more of a challenge. Who ever sings on stage gets to kiss who ever they want. Teaching staff included." Shikamaru said, his eyes glittering mischivously.

"Yeah!" "That sounds cool!" "Awesome!" Everyone started talking about the dance and what they would sing. Hinata blushed to a deeper shade of red 'A k-k-k-kiss!?' 'B-b-but why?' She looked over at Maki blushing again. 'What is it with him? I get this feeling like I know him or I should, I don't know….' She grabbed her chest, her heart beating as fast as it did when Naruto was around.

"Good job Hinata!" Someone said, clapping there hand on her shoulder, making her jump. CRACK! Her forehead hit her friends chin hard

"Ittttai… Are you ok Ten-ten?" Hinata said, holding her hand out to her friend who was now on the floor.

"Yeah… You have a hard head Hina-chan." She said rubbing her chin. Grabbing Hinata's hand she stood up laughing. "Anyways, I'm glad you said something, I had completely forgotten that we were supposed to sing this year. We finally get to sing your song!"

"I-it's not really my song…"

"Yes it is. You wrote it so it's yours."

"Well…. How about it's our song. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be singing in the first place. Anyways you sing better than I do."

Ten-ten smiled at Hinatas kindness. She didn't usually sing in front of people and wasn't that confident in her abilities. Someone saying that she was good was the best complement ever. "Ok, our song.' She said hugging Hinata.


End file.
